The Cut
The Cut is the name that the Banuk use to refer to the region due south of Ban-Ur, that was visited by the Nora Aloy in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. History During the time of the Old Ones, The Cut was in fact Grand Teton and Yellowstone National Parks: wilderness recreation areas in the states of Montana, Wyoming, and Idaho in the ancient country known as the United States. Eventually, the region was populated by members of the Banuk tribe and became the southern part of their territory, known as Ban-Ur. Due to the region's proximity to the Sundom, the area was hit hard by Carja invaders during the Red Raids and was left depleted of population and resources. As much of the land had been "cut away" during the Raids, the region was nicknamed the Cut. Geography The Cut is located to the north of the Old Ones ruin known as The Grave-Hoard. A winding uphill path leads from just beyond the Grave Hoard to the southernmost settlement for the region, Song's Edge. The Zero Dawn terraforming system left the geological features of Yellowstone intact: hot springs, fumaroles, and geysers dot the terrain. The most prominent geological feature is Thunder’s Drum, the Banuk name for the mountain plateau on the southeast edge of the region, constantly wreathed in smoke and red lightning. As told by the Banuk, an entity known as the The Daemon resides on the plateau, which causes the phenomena. It was the prospect of discovering the nature of this entity that was Aloy’s primary motivation to go to the mountain after arriving in the region. The Cut is bordered by The Longroam to the south, Ban-Ur to the north and The Claim to the west. Ruins A number of Old Ones ruins are known to exist in the region. One, known as Deep Din, is in fact part of an Old Ones' hydroelectric power plant. Another is a bunker that was an Old Ones aerial drone hangar. Climate The Cut is almost entirely covered in permafrost and has a cold climate; this is presumably the permanent climate that the Zero Dawn terraforming system gave to the region. In some areas, the cold is relatively mild; in other areas, it is extremely harsh. Sudden snowstorms whip the mountainous areas. While the Banuk are of course used to the cold, outlanders may find it difficult to bear. Indeed, Aloy found the cold quite unpleasant, often muttering about the temperature to herself. Fauna In addition to rabbits, animals such as goats, badgers, owls and squirrels are found in The Cut. These animals are unique to the region. It is unknown why the Zero Dawn terraforming system did not repopulate the lands south of The Cut with these animals. Machines The Cut has units of several known machines that are found in the lands south of the region: Sawtooths, Scrappers, Longlegs, Freeze Bellowbacks, Ravagers, Stalkers, Shell-Walkers, Glinthawks, Chargers, Redeye Watchers, one Tallneck, one Thunderjaw, and one Rockbreaker. However, many of these machines are what are known as Daemonic. These machines exhibit characteristics that are also exhibited by the Corrupted machines found in the lands south of The Cut: increased ferocity, strength and resistance to damage. However, Daemonic machines exhibit these characteristics to a much greater degree. Additionally, the region also has three highly dangerous machines that are unique to the region: Scorchers, Frostclaws, and Fireclaws. All known units of these machines are Daemonic, increasing the danger they pose. The presence of these machines makes The Cut a formidable challenge to machine hunters. Humans A number of small Banuk settlements are in the region, home to various Banuk weraks. Notable Inhabitants * Aratak * Burgrend * Naltuk * Ourea * Varga Locations * Battery Facility * Deep Din * Drone Hangar * Firebreak * Greycatch * Keener's Rock * Longnotch * Ourea's Retreat * Snowchants Hunting Grounds * Song's Edge * Stone Yield Camp Trivia * The Cut contains points that correspond to the real world locations in the states of Wyoming and Montana: ** In Yellowstone National Park: *** Brink of the Lower Falls in the Grand Canyon of YellowstoneThe in-game location is south of where you first meet Ikrie meeting point in The Survivor quest. Brink of the lower falls.jpg RL Brink of the Lower Falls.jpg Brink of the lower falls 2.jpg RL Brink of the Lower Falls 2.jpg Brink of the lower falls map.jpg|Brink of the Lower Falls location ***Grand Prismatic Spring and Excelsior Geyser CraterWest of Stone Yield Camp, the rainbow and blue pools could be Grand Prismatic and Excelsior. Grand_prismatic_and_excelsior_geyser.jpg RL_Grand_Prismatic_Pool_and_Excelsior_Geyser_Crater_(3952550025).jpg ***Lookout Point in the Grand Canyon of Yellowstone Extrapolated based on the location of the Brink of the Lower Falls, which is viewable from location of Lafayettes' Last Supper. Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds Collector's Edition Guide refers to this location as a "ruined Old World overlook", "lookout area", and a "overlook point" (pages 184, 188). Lookout_point.jpg RL_Lookout_Point.jpg lookout point map.jpg lookout point 2.jpg *** Roosevelt Arch in Gardiner, MTWill tourists return? and Animal Figurine 6 are found at this location. Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds Collector's Edition Guide'' refers to this location as a "ruin of the arch" and a "ruined Old World arch" (pages 183, 188). Roosevelt_arch.jpg RL_Roosevelt_Arch.jpg roosevelt arch map.jpg ** In Grand Teton National Park: ***John Moulton Homestead Barn on Mormon Row'''Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds Collector's Edition Guide refers to this building as an "Old World park cabin" (page 182). Park Status is found at this location. It is possible the other 3 buildings in this location are on Mormon Row. Historic documentation of Mormon Row. John_moulton_homestead_barn.jpg John-Moultons-Barn-2.jpg john moulton barn map.jpg *The Cut is comparable to the Valleymeet region in the Sacred Lands. References Category:Frozen Wilds Locations Category:Regions Category:Real World Location Info Category:Carja Lore Category:Banuk Lore